Locos Por Panda
by BearTrash
Summary: Polar siempre se ha visto a si mismo como un ninja o un samurai, donde su honor lo es todo, y tiene un tesoro muy preciado por proteger, pero en su mundo, no sabia quien o que era ese ser delicado a quien le importaría mucho y cuidaría, hasta que poco a poco ve señales de que aquella persona puede estar mas cerca de lo que cree (PolarXPanda)XPardo ¡por favor opinen!
1. Capitulo 1: Polar te Protegera

Locos por Panda

Capítulo 1: Polar te protegerá

Era de noche en san francisco, en la casa de los 3 osos, Pardo y Panda decidieron salir para comprar la comida que les hacía falta en la casa, salieron los dos solos, porque Polar estaba fijo en el sofá mirando una película, una cosa rara en el para sus hermanos, por lo que decidieron dejarlo así. Polar estaba mirando una película, era de samuráis, como era de costumbre esa era del tipo que le gustaba a Polar

-Hermano por favor déjame, solo seré un estorbo para ti

-Nunca, tu iras conmigo, yo te necesito

-¿Porque me quieres? Solo soy un... ¡un estorbo!

-¡no digas eso!

-Soy lento, tengo mala visión, tiendo a enfermarme con frecuencia, ¡y no soy buen samurái como tú!, he dejado que me lastimaran así en esa guerra, si hubiera sido más atento, no estaría en peligro de morir, así que vete y déjame, sabes que es lo mejor.

-… le hice la promesa a nuestro padre, que siempre te protegeré, tu eres lo más valioso para mí, eres como una delicada flor, tan hermoso... tan delicado, tan vulnerable… por eso, ¡será un gran deshonor para mi dejarte solo y morir hermano!

Las últimas palabras entraron bien fuerte en la cabeza de polar, mientras le escena terminaba con aquel samurái cubierto de la sangre enemiga, cargando a su hermano por el campo de guerra

-Polar se siente identificado con película

Los créditos pasaban y Polar cerraba sus ojos para imaginarse a sí mismo como aquel samurái, como de forma audaz acababa con un ejército de nom noms, y protegía a… él no podía pensar en quien protegería, solo imaginaba una silueta oscura, pero proseguía con su imaginación hasta que Pardo y Panda entraron con las bolsas de compras

-Wow pardo eso fue loco

-Haha, ¿qué te dije? Ese cajero era muy lento, hasta yo pude hacerlo más rápido que el

-¿Pero era necesario que te sentaras encima?

-Él sabía que venía, debió haberse salido, debió ser más rápido, ah Hola Polar, Ya llegamos… ¿Polar?

Polar no respondía, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, tanto que no podía escucharlos

-debe estar meditando de nuevo, cuando lo hace es imposible que nos escuche, ¿qué tal si nosotros ordenamos la comida Hermano?

-genial, pero déjame las Gomas de Fresa, las quiero comer de inmediato

Ambos pasaron de polar y fueron a la cocina a guardar las comidas, pero cuando Pardo iba a dejar una bolsa en la mesa, una estrella ninja de golpe da contra la pared, dejando la bolsa colgada sobre una de las cuchillas

-Qué cara- ¡Polar!

-Polar se encargara de ordenar la comida

-Creí que te habíamos dado unas estrellas ninja de goma

-Polar lanzo una de goma

Los dos se miraron extrañados al ver como aun así esta logro perforar la pared, luego fueron apartados por polar quien silenciosamente se dedicó a ordenar la comida que han traído, siendo interrumpido por panda al llegar a la bolsa de dulces

-espera espera, deja que saque mis gomas de fresa, mm a ver

Panda revisaba en la bolsa buscando sus dulces, cuando se llevó una desagradable sorpresa

-¡ay no! No me fije, compre chocolates con Maní, no con Almendras, no poder comerlo, soy alérgico, ¿lo quieres Hermano?

Se lo ofrece a polar quien lo toma, pero al recordar que panda es alérgico al maní, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-emm ¿polar? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Polar acepta chocolate de hermano con mucho gusto!

Luego de eso siguieron ordenando la comida, con ayuda de pardo para poder sacar las cosas de las bolsas y dejarlas en la mesa para que polar las clasificara, entre todas las cosas se nota una gran cantidad de carne

-¡Puag! Pardo ¿de verdad tuviste que comprar toda esa carne?

-Hey Pan Pan, respeto que seas vegetariano, respeta que yo no lo sea y que disfrute comer la carne

-Bueno, al menos compre suficiente verdura para los siguientes días, Polar, ayuda a Pardo por favor… ¿Polar?

De nuevo, escuchar que Panda sea Vegetariano le hizo abrir los ojos a polar como platos, y en un movimiento rápido el tomo toda la carne y acelero en guardarla en el congelador

-Polar ya guardo toda la carne

-Emm ¿gracias…?

-Bueno, ustedes dos ya pueden terminar de guardar la comida, yo creo que me daré un baño, estoy sucio luego de haber trabajado como cajero

Y Pardo sale de la cocina dejando a Polar Y Panda solos, Panda seguía sacando las comidas que quedaban de las bolsas para que polar las ordenara, hasta llegar a lo que eran cosas de aseo personal

-Polar no cree que esto sirva como ingrediente

-claro que no jajá, aquí hay Jabones, Shampoo, oh y mi Bálsamo especial de bambú, también mi líquido para lentes de contacto, y pañuelos… pronto será Primavera y nunca esta demás tener pañuelos ¿no crees?

Polar dio un silencioso si con su cabeza, sin embargo con todas las cosas que ahora reparo en panda, se daba cuenta de algo, Él podía ser esa persona quien protegería… la idea se le hizo rara pero intento imaginarla poco a poco, ya no tenía más que guardar, las cosas del aseo se guardaran cuando pardo termine de bañarse, así que polar decidió ir al sofá para volver a imaginarse, el en un campo de batallas, rodeado de varios nom noms derrotados en el suelo, el cubierto de la sangre de ellos y Panda, en sus brazos bastante débil y herido, implorando ser abandonado a su suerte y dejar que la muerte lo abrase y se lo lleve, y Polar, imponiéndose y expresándole que es lo más importante en su vida, si… ese era un escenario que le gustó mucho a Polar, una imagen que lo llevo a un pensamiento profundo… hasta que

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH PARDOOOO!

Un grito agudo rompió toda conexión con la fantasía e hizo que de manera rápida polar fuese hacia la habitación de panda, donde se escuchó el grito, al llegar, esta panda enojado y pardo con la toalla a media cintura

-pero que te pasa hermano, ¿¡porque estas secándote en mi habitación!?

-p-pues veras, recordé que mi habitación esta hecha un desastre y no tendría espacio para secarme

-¿y porque no te secaste en el baño?

-v-veras, de nuevo olvide cerrar la cortina y

-no me digas que esta todo mojado

-polar ira por el trapero, pero pardo será quien lo use

-oigan hermanos de verdad lo lament-

Pardo iba caminando para disculparse pero "accidentalmente" pisa si propia toalla quedando desnudo ante los dos, panda sonrojado se tapa los ojos y le grita que se vaya, polar se tapa y dice monótonamente "polar no quería ver eso", entonces pardo acelera para ir a su habitación

-uff… ese pardo… creo que será mejor que me acueste.

Antes de irse a su cama, polar le toma la mano de manera inesperada, haciendo que panda se voltee a mirarlo

-¿?

-…

-¿Pasa algo polar?

-Polar quería saber si hermano está bien

-Si si, es solo que pardo puede ser algo torpe, bueno... buenas noches hermano

-Buenas noches... Hermano


	2. Capitulo 2: La semilla se siembra

Capítulo 2: La semilla se siembra.

Era de mañana y los tres hermanos osos se levantaban para iniciar un nuevo día, mientras Polar preparaba los cubos de hielo para el baño, Pardo se cepillaba los dientes, y de los últimos llega panda para ponerse sus lentillas

-Ugh bueno aquí voy –decía panda quejándose al colocarse sus lentillas, Pardo terminaba de cepillarse los dientes y Polar terminaba de tirar la cubeta de cubos de hielo

-Polar necesita más frio- inconforme con el frio, decide ir a llenar de nuevo su cubo con hielo, estando panda y pardo solos, este se va al inodoro, despejando su pelaje para dejar al aire su entrepierna y orinar

-Ohhh sí que agradable, nada como mear en la mañana ¿verdad hermano?

-Pardo, ¿no podías esperar a que yo saliera?

-Si no te gusta entonces ¿porque te quedas ahí mirando?

Panda se sonrojo, quizá por el enojo, o quizá porque él tenía razón, pero ya que propuso la idea, decidió irse, no sin antes golpearse contra el marco de la puerta, pues olvido colocarse la lentilla derecha

-Auu! Ya verás pardo… -luego de quejarse panda decidió ir a su habitación, ya que pardo estará un rato "ocupado", pero en el camino choca con polar

-Auu, perdón perdón Hermano

-Polar está bien

-He he lo sé, eres muy fuerte, no podría botarte ni por accidente… si vas al baño, ¿me avisas cuando pardo salga?

-Polar avisara a Panda

-Gracias-con una palmada en la espalda panda sigue su camino y polar sigue el suyo al baño, pardo se estaba secando pero polar lo ignoro y lleno la bañera con el hielo, estando ya en su temperatura, se sumergió en el

-¿Esta fría hermano? Ha ha, por supuesto que lo está, bueno iré afuera, volveré al desayuno

-Polar pide a hermano que avise a Panda de su salida

-Entendido, hey panda ya Salí!- y despidiéndose pardo sale de la casa, dejando tranquilo a polar en su baño, aun por frio que fuese, era la temperatura ideal para él, podía soportar un frio intenso, era agradable para él, cerrando sus ojos podía de nuevo pensar en lo de ayer, aquella imagen se le hacía extraña, pero por una razón no le daba desagrado, Polar, teniendo en sus brazos a Panda,: protegiéndolo, cuidándolo, haciéndolo feliz, queriéndolo, amándolo… ¡¿amándolo?!, eso ultimo hizo que polar se le abrieran los ojos como platos y se levantara, y para su sorpresa, panda estaba ahí

-Oh perdón hermano ¿te desperté? Quise aprovechar para ponerme bien las lentillas y AYY!- distraído mientras le hablaba a polar, se coloca la lentilla de forma incorrecta, causándole daño, por los nervios era imposible que se lo sacara, así que polar sale de la bañera y sujeta a panda con un brazo, mientras con el otro le quita con delicadeza la lentilla, colocándosela como se debe, y abrazando a panda

-¿hermano sentirse mejor?

-ufff sí... gracias polar yo… estaba… asustado…-era una situación muy rara, ¿Polar abrazándolo así? Además de mojado y frio, pero ignorando eso, fue una respuesta rara de Polar, sin querer ofenderlo, intenta separar el abrazo

-ya estoy bien polar, te lo agradezco, pero vamos, me estas dejando todo mojado

-polar siente vergüenza- separa el abrazo y regresa a su bañera, mientras panda muy sonrojado decide ir a su habitación para revisar su teléfono como costumbre.

-mmmm Comentarios… Me gusta… cielos ¿cuándo seré un trending topic? Ahh? Porque hay tanto #NomNom?

Su muro extrañamente estaba lleno de fotos de NomNom, y el tenía asegurado que estaba con contactos que no les gustaba, luego revisa su inbox y ve varios mensajes de sus amigos, todos con el mismo link, atrapado por la curiosidad decide abrir el link el cual le redirige a una noticia

"NomNom ARRUINADO- El prometedor koala, amado por muchos ahora ridiculizado por todos, ha anunciado su retirada, todo esto debido a que de manera accidental en una conferencia de prensa, lo que se supone era un nuevo video viral de NomNom lo que se presento fue un video de NomNom manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su Staff, siendo NomNom el del rol de pasivo ante su camarógrafo, maquillador, el de la ilumacion, etc. Tal desliz hizo que se rompieran contratos con él y una filtración a internet de dicho video llevo a la cancelación de varios de sus contratos, como último video, NomNom anuncia su retirada por estar cansado de las amenazas y acosos de anónimos, ahora su paradero es desconocido"

Aquella noticia abrió los ojos de Panda como nunca antes, el siempre odio a NomNom, sobre todo por ponerlos en riesgo a él y pardo, y por haber lastimado a polar. Pero nunca imagino que llegaría tal noticia, y menos de esta forma, panda no se podía figurar a NomNom así. "¿NomNom en un gangbang?, no puedo imaginármelo, en mis mangas el famoso siempre tiene un harem, nunca se ha mostrado así… ¡debo decirle esto a polar!"

Y en un impulso, panda va hacia al baño con su móvil en mano, pero al entrar se da cuenta que polar tenía sus ojos cerrados, si estaba durmiendo o no, él no podía saberlo a simple vista, "¿Polar? ¿Estas despierto?" preguntaba panda pero polar no respondería, quizá ni lo escucho, así que panda decidió acercarse a la bañera, un poco sonrojado por estar tan cerca, entonces desde ahí le susurra "Polar, despierta" con su voz dulce, la cual al parecer reacciono en polar, haciendo que se levante.

-Polar no estaba durmiendo

-Si claro, hey hermano, debes ver esto

Polar lo miro con cara de duda pero panda se arrodillo para sujetar el teléfono a su altura para mostrarle la noticia, como los ojos de polar estaban borrosos por haberse levantado, panda se tomó la molestia de relatar la noticia, Polar abrió los ojos como platos muy sorprendido al escuchar todo eso, pero también una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, luego de terminar, panda lo miro a los ojos "¿Qué te parece hermano? La verdad no puedo creer que NomNom haya hecho algo así"

-Polar es feliz de no soportar a NomNom

-es verdad jeje, y dime hermano… ¿Te queda mucho para tu baño?

-Polar terminara para cocinar

Y polar de golpe se levanta pero panda se voltea de inmediato cubriéndose los ojos

-Ay hermano espera a que salga

-Polar siente vergüenza, Polar cocinara desayuno abundante como disculpa

-Si claro pero por favor ponte la toalla

Agarrando una toalla blanca polar cubre su cuerpo y se retira a su habitación, mientras panda vuelve para drenar el agua de la bañera y meterse adentro, mientras tanto pardo volvía de afuera totalmente cubierto de tierra y polvo, mientras caminaba, polar lo mira "Polar te pide que te bañes" "De nuevo?" "Después de que panda termine" eso ultimo hizo sonreír a pardo, entonces de puntas decide ir al baño, donde estaba panda bañándose tras las cortinas, como de costumbre cantando, eso ayudaba a pardo pues así no escucharía sus pasos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca, para meterse en la bañera por detrás de panda

-¡Waaaa! ¡PARDO!

-Hey hermano, ¿me alcanzas el jabón?

-si con gusto-dijo panda distraído estirando la garra para darle el jabón líquido-Hey no me distraigas, ¿qué pretendes?

-Polar me mando a bañar, ¿quieres que te ayude con la espalda?

-Está bien, pero no te pases por accidente, ¿sabes? Ya no soportaremos a NomNom

-¿ah sí? Cuéntame el por qué-decía pardo mientras tallaba la espalda de panda con cariño, mientras los dos se mojaban bajo la ducha

-veras, se filtró un video de él teniendo relaciones sexuales con su staff

-wow he he, eso es algo que hay que ver, ¿no lo crees pan pan?

Ver el video, ¿a eso se refiere?, a esa escala lo podía imaginar, a NomNom vestido como una chica, rodeado de varios hombres enormes, fuertes, con la sombra tapándoles la cara, con una virilidad enorme y un libido que solo NomNom saciaría, aquella imagen le hizo querer explorarla más, hasta el punto de imaginarse así mismo, rodeado de varios hombres sin rostro…

-he he pues se nota que te gustaría verlo pan pan

El comentario de pardo interrumpió su pensamiento y es que al abrir los ojos noto la erección que tenía, y para hacerlo más intenso, pardo tenía su garra sobre su erección, lo cual apeno demasiado a panda e hizo que saliera de inmediato de la bañera con su toalla, encerrándose en su habitación, muy confuso con todo eso, le dio un dolor de cabeza enorme, por lo que decidió recostarse en su cama rodeado con la toalla, intentando no pensar en esa imagen que había proyectado, y relajarse hasta que polar avisara el desayuno.


	3. Capitulo 3: Solo un Sueño

Capítulo 3: Solo es un sueño

Sentados los dos hermanos en la mesa, miraban como Polar cocinaba con gran habilidad, siempre se preguntaban en que momento aquel oso aprendió tales habilidades, aun si han crecido juntos, siempre polar ha sido la caja de sorpresas para ellos. Con movimientos precisos y fuertes, da un golpe a cada sartén dejando caer los alimentos en el plato de cada hermano, y como siempre cada desayuno era diferente, sabía que Pardo era carnívoro, y en cambio, panda era vegetariano, aun así polar siempre se daba el trabajo y dedicación de hacerles la comida que querían. Terminado de servirse la comida, polar termina por sentarse, siendo recibido con aplausos de parte de sus hermanos

-hehe hermano, hoy sí que te has lucido

-Polar está muy feliz

-¿es por la noticia de NomNom verdad? Sigo sin creérmelo la verdad

-yo la verdad tenia mis sospechas, en el momento que estuve en su limusina, me dio ese tonto discurso de como su vida autosuficiente, sin embargo le pregunte como satisfacía su vida sexual

-¿enserio? Y ¿qué te dijo?

-polar quiere saber

-el realmente esquivo la pregunta, ósea me dijo "tengo fanáticas que están dispuestas a ayudarme" pero note que el conductor y el guardaespaldas miraron rápido a NomNom con una risa

-cielos, bueno con esto NomNom ya no estará en nuestras vidas, ¿un brindis?

-Polar brinda porque NomNom ya no nos molestara

Y los tres osos chocaron vasos para tomar y dar comienzo al desayuno tan especial, mientras pardo por su lado comía de manera voraz su comida, panda se tomaba la molestia de comerlo bocado a bocado, expresando en su rostro lo mucho que le gustaba, polar no podía de parar de ver a su hermanito como disfrutaba, sin embargo este no lo notaba y seguía con su desayuno, revisando de vez en cuando su teléfono como siempre. Siendo Pardo el primero en terminar, retira su plato al lavado pero decide quedarse en la mesa, mirando atentamente a Polar, desde hace un par de días había notado que la actitud de polar habría cambiado, lo notaba más apegado a panda, ¿sentía celos? Claro que no, más bien sentía que debía ayudar a Polar

-Oh, con permiso-dice panda y se levanta para ir al baño, llevándose su teléfono móvil, este era el momento perfecto para atacar

-¿Es hermoso verdad?, Bastante delicado y Adorable, suave y gordito, único ¿no crees?-Pardo le susurraba a Polar, quien respondía moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente, sin embargo Polar pensaba que era su propia mente quien le decía eso, pero para su sorpresa era Pardo lo que le sorprendo bastante, cosa poco común en Polar

-Polar quiere explicación ahora, o Polar sacara hacha

-Wow Wow con calma hermano, últimamente has estado muy apegado y atento a Panda, es difícil no saber que te gusta, ¿verdad que si hermano?

Parece que Pardo pudo leer a Polar totalmente, este se sonrojo y se puso nervioso, temiendo que esto generaría un sentimiento de enojo de parte de Pardo, pero para su alivio pardo lo abrazo

-vamos hermano, también pienso que panda es un tipo maravilloso, algo tímido pero es tan delicado, tierno… podría pasar toda la mañana hablando de eso, y tú también lo has notado ¿verdad?

-Polar ve belleza en panda que panda no ve en sí mismo

-quieres hacerlo feliz ¿no?

-Polar aún desconoce los misterios del corazón

-mira… oh ahí viene-pardo se interrumpió al ver que panda volvía a sentarse para terminar de comer, Pardo le dio un guiño a Polar y se acercó más a la mesa. Panda ya habiendo terminado su comida iba a dar el último sorbo, pero de un golpe este lo escupió muy sonrojado y sorprendido, Polar miro muy raro a Panda pero atino solo a limpiar la mesa

-Y...Ya ¡termine! ¡Gracias polar!- apurado panda se va al baño de nuevo, y Polar mira extrañado a Pardo, el cual le mira con una sonrisa sugestiva

-Polar quiere saber

-hehe huele mi pie, hermano- y pardo se estira levantando un pie para que polar oliera la planta

-Pie de Pardo oler a Pardo

-ups perdón era la otra- dejando su pie en el hombro de polar levanta la otra

-…

-y?

-Pie de pardo oler a Panda, pero olor de panda sentirse raro

-Estas Oliendo su entrepierna, bajo la mesa frote la planta de mi pata ahí

-Polar no puede parar de oler-sonrojado por el aroma, ignoraba que estaba oliendo el pie de Pardo

-hehe ¿quieres más? Tienes que seguir mi plan y podrás lograrlo

-polar acepta, pero primero terminare de limpiar

Y Pardo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se va afuera al bosque a pensar

Rápidamente la noche cae sobre el bosque, luego de una abundante cena, pardo y panda reposan en el respaldo de sus sillas, satisfechos luego de tal comida abundante y deliciosa para ellos. Polar en una postura orgullosa, decide retirarle los platos a los 2

-Wow hoy ha sido un día lleno de banquetes, creo que iré a dormir pronto

-Yo también… luego de responder mi teléfono, Polar tu comida me ha dado muchos Likes, hehehe

Panda reía, feliz de ver como las fotos de la comida de polar le hacían popular su muro, mientras polar ignorante de las palabras de Panda, le hacía feliz ver a Panda feliz por algo que el hizo, pero se relaja y decide concentrarse en sus tareas. Luego de un par de bostezos Panda decide apagar su teléfono móvil e irse preparando para dormir, yendo al baño primero, cuando se va, polar lo sigue y se desvía yendo a la habitación de Pardo, el cual le esperaba sentado en su escritorio

-Polar ver a panda ir al baño

-Ya se debe estar quitando las lentillas, entonces es momento

-Polar no sabe de qué habla pardo

-Hermano hermano, tú eres un ninja ahora, y como tal, eres silencioso, no eres detectable, puedes filtrarte en la oscuridad, en este caso, la habitación de panda

-Polar debe filtrarse en la habitación de Panda

-Jejeje si, y entonces…-Pardo se interrumpe al escuchar a panda salir del baño así que termina por susurrarle todo a Polar, quien solo se dedicaba a escuchar lo que decía pardo de forma calmada y concentrada.

Pasada un par de horas de la medianoche, Panda ya estaba dormido, se podía escuchar sus delicados ronquidos por el silencio del hogar, entonces ahí estaba polar, de forma muy delicada y en su traje negro conservado de su trabajo de silenciador en el cine, caminaba con cuidado en su habitación, habían peluches y revistas tiradas por todos lados, pero no sería desafío para alguien como Polar. Estaba muy cerca de la cama de Panda, Pero lo que no esperaba era el ruido del teléfono de Panda, advertido por eso Polar se decidió esconder en la oscuridad mientras Panda medio dormido se levantó para ir al teléfono

-Peroq uepa sa aqiu?.. Z... ahh… ovlide apar l teléfono…-Apagándolo, decide volver a la cama para dormir, y polar espera con calma, no podía parar de contemplar a su hermano durmiendo ahí, ¿quizás pasaron 10... O 20 minutos? Sin darse cuenta, pero tenía que asegurarse que estaba dormido de nuevo, entonces ahora tomando más cercanía, queda frente a Panda.

Estando frente a frente se acuerda de las instrucciones de Pardo al respecto, Polar no estaba seguro pero sabría que esto no podía dañar a Panda, entonces tomando aire Polar levanta su máscara para tomar con cuidado el rostro de panda y darle un beso suave en los labios, no movió su lengua, solo mantuvo sus labios por unos segundos, fueran los que fueran, fueron los segundos más largos y felices para polar, una nueva emoción que no sabía si descubriría, la acaba de sentir.

Terminado el beso, polar separa sus labios dejando un poco de su saliva en los labios de panda, y como movimiento final, toma las sabanas de Panda sacándolas con el cuidado de no agitarlo, mostrándose frente a él, el cuerpo de panda desnudo, su pelaje inferior estaba desordenado mostrando sus genitales, señal de que se habría tocado, de hecho aún había algo de rastro de ese líquido blanco en su pelaje y entrepierna, Polar hipnotizado por ese aroma bajo la cara, con mucha cautela para lamer y tomar con su boca todo ese líquido seminal del panda, lo cual le hace cosquillas al panda, advertido por la reacción de este, polar decide dar por terminada su "misión" y en la oscuridad decide desvanecerse antes de que panda despertara

-¿Ahhh? ¿Porque estoy destapado?... seguro fue un sueño….

Volviéndose a dormir, polar se apresura para volver con pardo quien lo esperaba pacientemente fuera del refrigerador

-¿Y cómo te fue? Veo algo blanco en tu cara y no es tu pelaje hermano hahaha

Polar sin hablar mueve su cabeza de forma afirmativa, y entonces pardo tomando del hombro a Polar le cierra la boca en un beso bastante sorpresivo para Su hermano, quien no supo que responder, su lengua era dominada por la de Pardo la cual se movía con bastante pasión y energía dentro de la boca de Polar, manteniendo el beso por unos segundos, pardo corta el beso dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos y una impresión grande en Polar, mientras pardo estaba con una expresión satisfecha

-Hehe… no sé si es tu saliva hermano, o la leche de nuestro pan pan, pero sabe muy bien

-Polar también cree que panda tiene un sabor muy bueno

-Has hecho mucho hoy hermano, mañana seguiremos y… perdón por el beso pero quería saborear la leche de Panda

-Polar no está enojado con pardo

-Dulces sueños Hermano

-Polar te da las buenas noches

Y guardándose en su refrigerador, se duerme con una expresión de felicidad y tranquilidad, esperando por el nuevo día.


	4. Capitulo 4: Descubriendo

Locos por Panda

Capítulo 4: Descubriendo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Un enorme grito invadió la casa de los osos, ¿era de mañana? No, ya era la 1 de la tarde, panda no solía despertar tan tarde a no ser que se quedara hasta tarde revisando su móvil, cosa que fue el caso, bastante angustiado nuestro panda se levanta con todo su pelaje revuelto hacia la cocina, cosa que lo alegro al ver su plato de desayuno más unas 2 notas

-Ohhh Polar, no te olvidaste de mi…- dijo panda conmovido al ver su desayuno, y apresuro para ver las notas, la primera

"Polar le dejo desayuno a Panda, ahora Polar se fue a cazar ingredientes frescos para almuerzo, volver a las 3"

Y la segunda

"Hey Pan Pan, te dejamos el desayuno por dormilón, fui a comprar los ingredientes que polar no encontrara en el bosque, volveré a las 3, por cierto, revisa tu teléfono."

-¿ahh?-esa última frase confundió a panda, hasta que noto que en su asiento estaba su teléfono, ¿no que panda lo tenía en su habitación? La verdad es que no lo noto al darse cuenta de la hora en que despertó, lo tomo y empezó a revisar: no había llamadas a números desconocidos, tampoco el historial dice que se metió a alguna página, en su red social no hay nada subido ni ningún mensaje emitido, lo que le quedaba era revisar su galería y al entrar, de la sorpresa soltó el teléfono

-¡PARDO!- panda estaba sonrojado y entre molesto y sorprendo, pues había una foto de Pardo, más específicamente, de su erección. Realmente no era la primera vez que pardo le hiciera eso pero panda estaba empezando a creer que estas bromas eran de mal gusto, resignado bloquea el teléfono y se dedica a desayunar

-… ¿Por qué pardo hace estas cosas? En este último mes pardo ha actuado de forma muy rara conmigo… todo desde que confesé que soy bisexual ¿acaso habrá sido un error?, es muy bruto cuando hace esas cosas…-toma su teléfono de nuevo y mira en su galería, revisando entre fotos, algunas de otras fotos de pardo que le ha dejado, coloreándose su cara de rojo

-pero no puedo simplemente borrar estas fotos… demonios, ¿acaso Pardo se burla de que sea bisexual? O… ¿acaso quiere hacerme algo?-panda estaba muy confuso mientras revisaba las fotos de pardo, no eran pocas, pero no paraban de sorprender a panda.

Terminado su desayuno decidió una cosa, conversar esto ¿pero con quién?, si se lo decía a Polar y este se enoja, podría matar a pardo y eso no sería bueno, si se lo decía a Chloe seguro ella se asustaría, es muy pequeña e inocente para saber de esto, entonces le quedaba a alguien… entonces Panda dejo su propia nota antes de irse

"Voy al centro comercial, volveré para la hora del almuerzo, los quiere –Panda"

Y en un viaje al bosque, panda se iba reflexionando lo de pardo, también notaba algo en polar, en estos últimos días también polar se ha comportado diferente, de una manera más afectuosa ¿acaso pardo le dijo que era bisexual?, pero polar no ha dicho nada, o al menos no se ha vuelto agresivo ni tampoco atrevido como pardo, o al menos eso quiere creer Panda. Dando varias vueltas entre los árboles y detrás de unos arbustos dio con un lugar oculto, difícil de ver a simple vista a no ser que conozcas el camino, era una casa algo pequeña pero resistente, y panda, se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente y golpear la puerta

-¡Charlie Charlie! ¿Estas? Soy yo panda, ábreme por favor

-Oh pero si es mi querido esposo que no me ve desde hace años-imitando un horrible todo de mujer, Charlie muy alegre abría la puerta y tomaba la pata de Panda para entrarlo en la casa antes de que este se moviera, abrazándolo energéticamente

-Ya Charlie tranquilo, vengo aquí a hablar contigo

-oh llegaste a tiempo, iba a servir el desayuno-Charlie le señalaba la mesa a panda, pero había para alguien mas

-espera, ¿sabías que vendría?

-¿Qué? No no

-entonces ¿Para quién…?

-oye Charlie ¿quién está ahí?

Los ojos de panda se abrieron como platos al ver quien salía de la puerta… ¿NomNom? ¿En la casa de Charlie? De todos los lugares donde podía estar, tenía que ser aquí. La sorpresa no fue única para Panda, NomNom también quedo extrañado al ver a Panda. Y Charlie ignorante de todo los presento

-Oh pues aquí tengo este amiguito que vive conmigo, NomNom.

-Queperoesquecomonomnomvivecontigoesekoaladesagradablenoesmasqueproblemasdeberiasacarloantesdequeloscamarografosvenganyarruinentutranquilidad

Muy acelerado panda estaba y no se le podía entender mucho de lo que decía, solo fue lo último lo cual Charlie se Rio

-ay panda, ya sé quién es NomNom, pero en este lugar oculto nadie nunca nos molestara, siempre y cuando nadie revele la ubicación de la casa

-necesitaba un lugar oculto donde ya nadie me molestaría, y perdido en el bosque me encontré a este pie grande que me trajo aquí

-estaba muy lastimado y lleno de moretones, pero, estarás bien aquí pequeño, la fama ya no te molestara, ¡oh! Iré a sacar los waffles

Y Charlie se levanta yendo a la cocina, dejando solos a Panda y NomNom

-¿Estás seguro que no estás aquí para fastidiar a Charlie?

-Cielos, para ser un animal en peligro de extinción tienes un corazón muy frio, como pasas al menos ¾ del día en ese tonto teléfono seguro sabrás de mi escandalo

-si

-pues es cierto, eso ha arruinado mi carrera y ya nadie me tiene respeto, he sido golpeado, humillado, maltratado y… y…

La voz de NomNom se quebraba más y más mientras enumeraba las cosas que le hacían, panda se sintió culpable al dudar de él, al parecer decía la verdad, en ese caso tenía todo el derecho de vivir con Charlie, quien también quiere estar aislado del mundo público.

-Wow miren estos waffles que delicia, Panda, nunca sabrás de que árbol he sacado estos waffles

-¿árbol? Pero los waffles…-panda se interrumpió al ver la mirada de NomNom, quien le susurra a Panda

-mira, aun con todo eso, tengo contacto con los miembros del staff. Y les digo que dejen comida en cierto lugar para que Charlie lo encuentre, así que Charlie y yo tendremos comida decente aun.

-¿tu staff? ¿Acaso pretendes volver a la fama después de todo esto?

-cuando otra estrella caiga igual que yo, o cuando todos se olviden, pero creo que de momento descansare con el pie grande

-¡el desayuno está listo! Panda puse una silla para ti

-oh gracias

Y los 3 se sentaron a desayunar, ahora mismo panda había recordado el motivo por el cual había venido, pero con NomNom aquí él estaba inseguro si debía proseguir con el plan, sin embargo, quizás era mejor, así podía tener otro punto de vista. Los dos estaban desayunando muy alegres, pero panda tuvo que interrumpirlos mientras sacaba su teléfono

-Chicos, la verdad es que yo vine aquí para hacerles una consulta

-¿hmm? ¿Y que es pan pan?

-es esto…-les pasa su teléfono y abre la galería donde muestran una foto de la erección de Pardo, tanto NomNom como Charlie escupieron él te por la sorpresa, mientras panda deslizaba entre las fotos de Pardo, algunas salía masturbándose, en otras salía cubierto de su semen, en otras salía posando de forma frontal, y de forma trasera

-b-bonitas fotos, ¿las tomaste tú?

-¡de ninguna manera!

-entonces, por lo tanto pardo se las tomo con tu teléfono, ¿no es así panda?

-si NomNom y no entiendo, pardo se ha puesto así desde que le dije que era bisexual, a veces me toca "por accidente", me deja fotos así, cuando se baña conmigo se pega mucho a mi cuerpo… no sé si está burlando de mi o… no se…- los ojos de panda se llenaban de lágrimas, pero Charlie lo abrazo, este no sabía que decir pero pensó que un abrazo calmaría a Panda, sin embargo NomNom si sabía que decir

-Creo que le gustas a Pardo y este quiere gustarte

-¿queeeeee?

-mira mira-NomNom saca su teléfono, aun con las grietas que tenía la pantalla era visible y en su galería, tenía una carpeta de su staff, eran fotos del camarógrafo, maquillista, guarda espaldas, etc. Tomadas por ellos, desnudos, con erecciones, algunos se tomaban fotos al lado de NomNom durmiendo, las fotos sonrojaban mucho a Panda, y llenaban de curiosidad a Charlie

-a veces tardaba en saber de las fotos, pero fue así como comenzó todo y supe que le gustaba a mi staff.

-e-entonces ¿le gusto a Pardo?

-deberías reflexionar de eso en tu viaje de regreso

-… y yo pensaba que me odiaba y solo se burlaba de mi bisexualidad… gracias chicos… y Charlie... ¿puedes bajarme por favor?

-oh perdón amiguito- Charlie baja a panda quien da un suspiro tranquilizado

-bueno ya debo irme amigos, espero puedan convivir bien

Y despidiéndose con un abrazo a Charlie y una palmada a NomNom, se va de la casa con cuidado de no dejar un rastro en el bosque, nadie debería perturbar a los dos animales

-Entonces Pardo gusta de Panda, espero los dos puedan llevarlo bien

-Lo de bañarse juntos suena divertido, deberíamos hacerlo ¿no crees koala?

¿Bañarse juntos? No lo sabía, pero una sonrisa traviesa broto de NomNom al ver a Charlie y pensar en eso, seguro los dos podrán vivir bien y tranquilos.

Y Panda, había escuchado las palabras de NomNom, sin embargo ¿eran de creer?, él quiere creer que sí, que ahora NomNom no está pretendiendo hacer algún daño a panda y que de verdad pardo gusta de él, pero ¿y ahora que hará? Bueno ahora sabe que no debe tener miedo, que pardo no lo odia, sigue queriéndolo y quizás más que antes, pero que hacer ahora era la pregunta, pero quizás responder de manera menos agresiva y más calmada a lo que haga pardo, pero con el cuidado de que Polar no se entere… varios de estos pensamientos llenaron la cabeza de Panda, fantaseando mientras volvía a casa

Mientras tanto en la casa de los osos

-Ohhh Polar, vamos solo un poco…

-Polar tiene cansada la boca

-Podrás acostumbrarte, vamos que Panda llegara en cualquier momento

-Polar esta inseguro si esto hará feliz a Panda

-Ya verás que si… Ohhh sigue…


	5. Capitulo 5: El Recuerdo y la Confesion

Locos por Panda

Capitulo 5: El Recuerdo y la Confesion

Panda no se había dado cuenta pero ya había recorrido más de la mitad del camino regreso a casa pensando en las palabras de NomNom, "Creo que le gustas a pardo" fueron las palabras que devolvieron una sonrisa a panda en su cara, una sonrisa y una sensación de confusión, pues nunca imagino que llegaría a gustarle a pardo, ya que él era consiente que polar era bisexual pero nunca le dijo nada de gustarle directamente, aun podía recordar aquel día en que se lo conto, y quizás este viaje de regreso le podía ayudar para recordar ese día lluvioso…

…

-¡Hey Panda!

-¡Ah! Que… ¿pardo? Casi me duermo viejo, ¿Qué pasa?

-es que polar aun no vuelve de afuera

-debe seguir meditando bajo la lluvia, que suerte para el poder soportar fríos y humedades tan extremas ¿cierto?

-si… seguro, oye, nos prepare un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿quieres?

-mmm oh si, será bueno para este frio-y así panda se levanta de su cama detrás de pardo, no sin olvidar su celular como siempre. Mientras pardo le servía en su taza un poco del chocolate, este notaba la mirada triste de panda sobre su teléfono, terminado de servir todo se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del panda

-Hermano, ¿Qué sucede? De repente te has puesto triste

-oh… no es nada de lo que debiera estar triste… solo es que me siento idiota

-¿Por qué?- en lugar de responder, panda prefirió darle su teléfono a Pardo para que este viera su teléfono, ve la foto de 2 mujeres abrazándose y una besando a la otra y con el mensaje "Saliendo alfin del closet con mi mejor amiga quien también es mi amor que me da las fuerzas, para decirle al mundo que soy lesbiana" – Lucy

-Viejo… ¿Quién es Lucy?

-¿no te acuerdas de esa chica que me gustaba y me salvo de esa galleta con nueces?

-Ohhh claro claro, ¿espera? ¡Es lesbiana!, oh panda ¿cómo pudiste proponerte a una mujer que no le gustan los hombres?

-viejo yo no lo sabía, además que nunca pude proponerme, y creo que debo agradecer eso

-Ya ya si era broma pan pan, tranquilo, ya encontraras una linda chica para ti

-Si…-ese último si, sonó como que quiso decir algo mas pero no podía, pardo no podía quitar los ojos sobre panda y este no podía parar de sacar los ojos de la foto de Lucy, algo había más en esa foto que hiciera triste a panda y pardo lo descubriría

-Vamos viejo, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso también le coqueteaste a la otra chica?

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera, yo nunca haría eso

-¿entonces que te tiene triste hermanito?

-es solo… mira lo felices que son

-es normal en las parejas ¿no?

-pero míralos en comparación a otros…-panda va deslizando entre las fotos de su muro, como varios de sus amigos se sacan fotos con sus parejas, pero señala como ninguno muestra tanta felicidad como Lucy y su novia

-entonces, panda ¿crees que una pareja homosexual es más feliz?

-la verdad ya no lo sé, pero, he intentado siempre con chicas, y la historia es igual… a veces me pregunto si un hombre es lo que realmente necesito…

-espera hermanito… ¿acaso eres bisexual?

-¿AH? No no yo… yo lo que quería decir es que… ahh no yo…

-tranquilo hermano te entiendo, lo importante al final es que te enamores de alguien que te amé y pueda hacerte feliz ¿no? ¿Acaso quieres ahora probar con un hombre? Porque en lo mínimo significa que eres bisexual.

-creo que tienes razón pardo… creo que soy bisexual

-así que... ¿bisexual? Jejeje…

-si… ¿de qué te ríes?

-no, es que juraría haber escuchado a Polar entrar

-Polar pensó que su entrada seria silenciosa- los dos se voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Polar todo empapado- Polar lo limpiara pero primero se bañara

Marchándose, Pardo se estira en su silla terminando de tomar su chocolate, mientras mira a panda

-heh yo también me daré un baño luego de Polar, ¿tú puedes ayudarlo con la cocina?

-P…por supuesto hermano

…

…

…

Y fue desde ese día que todo empezó, desde ese día que pardo ha cambiado su actitud contra panda, primero empezó dejando la puerta del baño abierta cuando él se bañaba apropósito para que panda lo viera, secándose en su habitación, durmiendo encima de su cama, dándole besos en las mejillas, al principio panda sentía miedo de que eran burlas de su hermano pero, al final quizás eran empujones que le daba pardo para verificar su gusto por los hombres, entonces ¿será que pardo también era al menos, bisexual?

Terminado aquel viaje interior al pasado, panda alfin llego a su casa

-Chicos ya volví

-Bienvenido a Casa hermano, Polar tendrá listo el almuerzo

-mmm que huele rico, ¿y pardo?

-Pardo está tomando siesta, panda ir a despertarlo, polar no puede abandonar cocina

-Como tú digas hermanito

Alegremente caminando hacia la habitación de Pardo, golpea suavemente la puerta antes de entrar, sin respuesta decide entrar y encender la luz para pillar a pardo envuelto en sus sabanas durmiendo, a pasos ligeros se acerca a pardo, tocándole la espalda para ver si despertaba, pero este no respondía, solo seguía roncando

-mmm… bueno hermano si quieres ponérmelo difícil…-y en un movimiento brusco le quita las sabanas destapando a Pardo, quien seguía dándole la espalda,

-Talvez esto funcione

Y poniendo una mano sobre el costado de pardo le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra que despierte, haciendo correr un escalofrió en el cuerpo de pardo haciendo que se levantara

-mmm ¿polar eres tú?

-no hermano, soy yo panda, arregla tu pelaje y ven a almorzar

Pardo estaba extrañado, sintió el beso pero pensó que era parte de polar, pero fue panda, ¿acaso ya panda le agarro gusto? Obviamente si pero ahora pardo se daba cuenta, luego de arreglarse los dos osos se fueron a la mesa para almorzar con polar quien los esperaba con sus platos servidos

-Обед готов (Obed Gotov)- Diciendo "El almuerzo está listo" en Ruso, los tres inician su almuerzo,

-mmm esta delicioso, oigan hermanos, quede muy sucio del viaje

-pues si panda, estas muy cubierto de tierra como para haber ido solo al centro comercial

-P-pero solo fui al centro comercial, lo juro

-Polar también quiere bañarse, Ingredientes ensuciar pelaje, Polar odiar suciedad

-¿no Pueden bañarse los dos juntos?

-¿Qué? Pero, no podemos, Polar ama bañarse en aguas frías y yo me moriría con lo frio que es

-… Polar acepta bañarse con agua normal

Era bastante extraño eso ¿Polar bañarse con agua normal? ¿Y con panda? Sin embargo, hasta ahora Polar no sabe que Panda es bisexual, por lo que este no cree que polar hará un movimiento con él, así que ¿Por qué no bañarse juntos?. Terminado el almuerzo ya era turno de pardo para encargarse de los platos, mientras Polar tomando de la pata a Panda lo lleva al baño

-Woah hermano con calma, sé que quieres bañarte pronto pero espérame… deja que regule el agua, lo dejare más frio que caliente para que sea de tu agrado

-Polar resistirá el agua no fría para acompañar a hermano

-me pregunto si le gusto a polar también…-se decía en voz baja mientras regulaba el agua a una temperatura agradable, entrando primero en la bañera seguido de polar quien se queda detrás

El agua mojaba a ambos, y panda lo primero que hace es sacar su shampoo para su cabeza, mientras Polar para ayudarle decide tomar la esponja y frotar su espalda

-cielos hermano, gracias, estuve a punto de pedírtelo

-Polar quiere que panda se sienta cómodo- y en movimientos suaves va frotando por su espalda, desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja, cerca de su colita, y desde ahí subiendo para enjabonar sus hombros, para seguir por sus costados, lo que hace que panda tiemble un poco por cosquillas

-h-hey hermano con calma, creo que puedo enjabonarme en esa parte

-Polar quiere que panda se relaje y deje que polar se encargue

La voz de polar se sentía un poco dominante pero no intranquilizaba a panda, era quizás su tono monótono el cual no advertía en panda las intenciones de polar, quien mientras tallaba sus costados, llegaba la frente para enjabonar la barriga de panda, quedando casi abrazándolo, teniendo ambos cuerpos pegados bajo el chorro de agua mientras polar tallaba la barriga de panda en círculos, haciendo que este se sonrojara y avergonzara

-A-ay hermano con cuidado… me da mucha cosquilla… jeje creo que me lo gano por estar gordo…

-Polar encuentra que panda estar bien

-Ay no bromees jajá… nadie quiere a alguien gordo

-Polar ve belleza en panda como en una flor en la nieve

-¿Qué dices?

Las garras de polar subían por el pecho de panda, colocando una garra sobre su pecho para sentir sus latidos

-Polar piensa que su hermano es como una flor en la nieve, Hermoso, Bastante fuerte para crecer en condiciones adversas, pero delicada y debe ser bien cuidado

Era la primera vez que polar escuchaba palabras así sobre sí mismo, si, él era bastante delicado y siempre ha requerido cuidados especiales, pero nunca antes le habían dicho que era fuerte ni hermoso, al menos no de esta forma, sin embargo en lugar de una reacción de alegría, empezó a llorar, Polar podía sentir gotas de agua más cálidas caer en sus patas, eran las lágrimas de panda, quien se volteo para ver a Polar

-Hermano ¿Q-que pretendes con decirme eso? ¿A-acaso pardo te lo dijo? ¿Pardo te dijo que era bisexual?

-…

-Respóndeme Polar

-Polar no quería impedir sus sentimientos por la orientación de Panda

-¿Entonces Pardo nunca te dijo nada?

-Pardo solo decir que siente lo mismo por Panda, pero pardo sentir que sentimientos de polar son más fuertes

-entonces… ¿l-les gusto a los DOS?

Panda estaba bastante confuso, ya lo estaba con el hecho de que le gustara a Pardo, ¿pero ahora Polar? Era demasiado para que pudiera asimilarlo y agitado por todo eso, quiso salir tan rápido como pudo de la bañera, resbalándose al separarse tan de repente de polar, cayéndose y golpeándose la cabeza, desmayándose en el suelo, cosa que alarmo a polar, y advirtió a Pardo quien estaba mirando desde la puerta como iba todo, quien corrió y entro en el baño, levantando a panda y agitándolo…

-¡Panda panda! ¿Me escuchas? Por favor despierta

-Polar lo siente, solo…

-No es tu culpa hermano, pero creo que no fue la mejor atmosfera una ducha… oh cielos… yo lo llevare a su cuarto, tu trae hielo para su cabeza

Y los dos hermanos se separaron para juntarse de nuevo en la habitación de Panda, solo quedaba esperar a que despertara, y saber que dirá sobre todo lo que acaba de escuchar, teniendo sus dos hermanos de frente…


	6. ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE

La historia continuará, decidí que no podía dejar que muriera así tal cual, además estoy con la indignación de que sin mi permiso alguien haya subido mi historia a wattpad y le haya dado una continuación de calidad inferior, un final pésimo y sobretodo, que lo haya escrito un crio de 14 años que no sabe respetar los personajes

En cuanto tenga tiempo libre escribiré el sexto capítulo, mas unos capítulos extras, los títulos son

6- Porque te amamos

Ex1- leche con chocolate

Ex2- altos y bajos

Luego en el tiempo sacare más extras pero lo importante es acabar con la historia principal

Quisiera agradecer a los lectores que han amado esta historia, espero lo que venga les guste mas.


	7. Chapter 6: Porque te Amo(Tambien)

Capitulo 6: Porque te Amo (También)

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de panda, iluminándola poco a poco, llegando la luz hasta la cara del panda que empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, muy confuso y aun algo mareado, su cabeza le dolía levemente y la vista estaba un poco borrosa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que habría dormido, sin embargo estaba en su cama, y notaba un poco de peso extra sobre ella, lleva sus garras a los ojos, fregándolos para almenos tener una vista más clara, algo difícil dado que no tenía sus lentes, pero podía distinguir que había, eran pardo y polar, ambos dormidos a los pies de la cama de panda, como si lo hubieran acompañado, ¿habría pasado algo? En el momento, panda no podía recordar, así que solo atino a tocarles la cabeza a ambos osos

-Chicos… chicos… despierten- les decía panda, tocando la cabeza de ambos, lentamente iban despertándose, siendo pardo el que primero despierta muy feliz de ver a panda consiente otra vez, y este sacude a polar en alegría

-Hermano hermano! Panda despertó! – decía pardo feliz, sacudiendo de los hombros a polar quien despertaba, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara

-Polar está tranquilo…

-ejem… chicos? Que sucedió? Porque estaban preocupados?

Los dos osos se miraron extrañados y luego vieron a panda, siendo pardo el primero en hablar

-viejo no lo recuerdas? Te caíste de la bañera

-Polar tuvo la culpa

-Tu tuviste la culpa? Porque la tendrías?

Polar estuvo a punto de explicar pero pardo aprovecha para adelantarse y explicarlo de "otra forma"

-p-porque entro sin avisar, tú tú te asustaste, tropezaste y caíste, y no despertabas, nos asustaste a todos viejo

-eso me paso? No puedo recordar nada…

-bueno es natural, te diste muy feo, pero yo y polar te secamos, te llevamos a la cama, y te estuvimos vigilando toda la noche… o mejor dicho gran parte porque nos quedamos dormidos, no es así polar?

Pardo le guiño un ojo a polar, esperando que este entendiera la indirecta pero este se negó a aceptarlo y decidió ser honesto con panda, después de todo, sería una deshonra para sí mismo mentirle a alguien que quiere mucho

-Polar cree que es mejor decirle la verdad a panda, pardo no debe mentir para proteger a polar

-Mentir? Pardo de que está hablando?

-Pan-pan lo siento…

Panda miraba muy confundido a ambos, ¿Qué había pasado de verdad? Parece que polar respondería a eso ahora.

-Polar se bañó con panda, y en el baño polar le confeso a panda que lo amaba mucho, pero panda no lo tomo a bien, y en un movimiento tropezó y se golpeó fuerte la cabeza… polar no fue lo bastante rápido para evitar tragedia

Y se formó un silencio en la habitación, aunque extrañamente no fue un silencio incomodo, pues panda al escuchar esas palabras cerro los ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-entonces no fue un sueño…

-qué?- los dos osos miraron extrañados a panda quien abría los ojos iluminados

-verán, ayer que les dije que iba al centro comercial, la verdad es que fui a la casa de Charlie…

-oh Charlie, como esta ese viejo?

-está bien, ahí viviendo con… NomNom- el pronunciar de ese nombre hizo fruncir el ceño de polar y erizar su piel pero pardo lo calmo acariciando su espalda

-espera panda, no que él estaba desaparecido de los medios de comunicación?

-Charlie también, NomNom no encontró mejor lugar para esconderse que con él, hasta donde vi los dos viven bien, NomNom le da cosas a Charlie para que viva de forma más grata, quizás alfin NomNom se vuelva un poco bueno, la cosa es que… -panda se tomó un minuto para ordenar los eventos que ocurrieron yendo a la casa de Charlie, quizá sería lo mejor omitir el hecho que Charlie y NomNom vieron las fotos intimas de pardo- fui a la casa de el para preguntar sobre esto de gustarle a los hombres, me han preguntado si he estado con otros hombres o si he recibido cariño de alguien y les conté… les conté pardo que desde que te dije que era bisexual te has vuelto más cariñoso conmigo, y me han dicho la posibilidad, de que yo te gustara

-e-ellos dijeron eso?-pardo se extrañó mucho que ellos dos llegaran a esa conclusión con tan poca información, y más sorprendido estaba de que de hecho tuvieran razón

-iba a preguntarte eso el siguiente día, pero… antes pensaba que fue un sueño pero resulta que le gusto a polar también

-Polar ve a panda como un tesoro delicado que debe ser protegido

-Oh polar, tienes una habilidad con las palabras… pero esto significa que ustedes dos me aman

Los dos osos se miraron, pero ambos ya sabían eso, sin embargo nunca les molesto la idea de que ambos amaran al mismo hermano

-no tienen ningún problema con eso?

-yo no hermano, de hecho ayude a polar para que se te declarara

-Pardo ayudar a polar a expresar sus sentimientos y estar seguro de ellos

-yo los quiero a ustedes dos, y ustedes dos me quieren, pero ustedes dos se quieren?

Polar estuvo a punto de hablar pero pardo quiso adelantarse a responder, pero no con palabras, sino con acciones, y que mejor acto de amor que dándose un beso, los dos sentado en la cama de panda frente a frente, besándose en la boca mientras pardo acariciaba la cara de polar y este acariciaba la espalda de pardo, la escena era demasiado increíble para los ojos de panda, su pelaje se volvió rojo y negro por el sonrojo provocado al verlos a ambos besándose frente a él, veía como los labios se movían contra los del otro y las lenguas danzaban y se frotaban, pasado unos segundos más, el beso se separó dejando un hilo de saliva entre los dos

-he…heh… te quedo claro hermano?

Panda estaba sin palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza, aun sorprendido.

-Bueno panda, que dices, quieres probar con un hombre?

Panda estaba más que nervioso, iba a dar su primer beso pero a cuál de los dos? Al que no elija se sentirá ofendido? Las relaciones triples suelen ser muy delicadas con estos aspectos segundo ha leído panda en sus ficciones, sin embargo y sin previo aviso polar fue empujado por pardo hacia los brazos de panda para que se dieran un beso, polar rodeo a panda con sus brazos. Panda sentía el cálido pelaje de polar contra el suyo, su corazón latía a mil por hora al sentir su boca contra la de aquel oso blanco, al principio sus movimientos con la boca fueron torpes pero poco a poco empezó a relajarse y tomar el ritmo de la boca de polar, dándose un beso profundo con panda, poco a poco la lengua de ambos se tocaban y se frotaban dentro de sus hocicos, las garras de polar subían por la cabeza de panda, acariciando su nuca mientras las manos nerviosas de panda acariciaban la espalda de polar. En ese beso tan cálido estaba pardo muy excitado viendo como ambos se besaban con mucha pasión y obviamente, podía ver como ambos tenían unas enormes erecciones, pero no se tocaban por el espacio que había entre ellos por sus piernas, entonces pardo decidió que debía llevar el beso a otro nivel y con cuidado empezó a tocar el glande de ambos osos, causando en panda un estremecimiento, separando su hocico del de polar por un momento

-ahh! P-pardo que haces?

-hey relájate hermanito, además tú ya te has tocado ahí verdad?

-… s-se siente raro ser tocado por otra persona

-relájate hermano y déjate llevar

Dichas esas últimas palabras panda tomo aire y volvió a besar a polar en la boca, mientras pardo se ocupaba abajo, acariciando ambos miembros que estaban erectos, dándoles lamidas y besos en las puntas, el miembro de panda era bastante delicado, con estas pocas estimulaciones ya libro en la boca de pardo un poco de presemen, el cual se relame de inmediato.

-heh viejo, tanto te gusta sentir el hocico de tu hermano pardo?

Panda no podía responder, el ahogaba sus gemidos en el beso de polar, el cual no podía separar su boca de él, como si hubiera esperado este momento más que nada, y pardo podía notarlo pues la erección de polar estaba más dura que una roca. Cuando el beso de polar y panda se cortó para un respiro, polar se hace a un lado para dejar que pardo tomara el lado de polar, abrazando a panda para darle un beso en el hocico, pegando su cuerpo al de panda estando bien cerca, tanto así que panda podía sentir su miembro frotándose contra el de pardo

-p-puedo sentir tu miembro hermano

-mucho mejor que verla en fotos verdad? Hehe

-ay que cosas dices hermano

Pardo jugo con panda primero, le empezó a dar besos en la mejilla, subiendo para sus orejas, esto le daba cosquillas y agrado a panda, luego bajaba lentamente hasta besar el cuello, lo cual al principio le daba cosquillas a panda, pero poco a poco empezó a dejar de sentir cosquillas, sintiendo ahora una excitación al sentir la boca de pardo recorrer su cuello, panda abrazaba fuerte a pardo por la espalda pero pardo guiaba las garras de panda a sus caderas, invitándolo a acariciar su trasero, esto era muy raro para panda pero dejándose llevar bajo sus manos al trasero de pardo el cual acariciaba, naciendo en él, el morbo por seguir manoseando y jugando con las nalgas de su hermano, masajeándolas en círculos

-Wow hermano… que buenas manos tienes, eres muy travieso

-t-tú me vuelves un travieso hermano…lo hago bien?

-de maravilla

Polar se tocaba la entrepierna mirando como panda jugaba con el trasero de pardo, luego de varios besos, pardo soltó a panda el cual se acostó en la cama muy agitado y caliente, y los dos, acostados con sus cabezas a la altura del pecho del panda, ambos sentían su corazón latiendo a mil

-hermanos, no saben lo mucho que los quiero

-hehehe creo que ha sido muchísimo por una mañana no pan pan?

-s-si… creo que aún estoy algo mareado

-Polar sugiere dormir juntos

Los 3 osos sonrieron para sí mismos y se distribuyeron a lo largo de la cama, panda en el medio, Polar a su izquierda y Pardo a su derecha, abrazados ambos a sus brazos

-Dulces Sueños chicos

-Dulces Sueños Panda- y ambos le dieron un beso en la mejilla a panda y cerraron sus ojos apoyando sus mejillas en los brazos de panda, panda estaba profundamente feliz, pero el agotamiento de todos los eventos lo tienen cansado, así que se pone a dormir como ha dicho junto a los otros dos.


End file.
